Karaoke en Konoha
by Tsubasaga
Summary: Una noche los ninjas de Konoha descubren sus talentos musicales, gustos musicales y lo locos que estan
1. El Deseo de Hinata

Yo no poseo los derechos Naruto o de las canciones mencionadas

Capitulo 1

El deseo de Hinata

En una noche normal en el bar karaoke local de la aldea de Konoha los 12 genins y sus maestros se reunieron para disfrutar una noche sin presiones o misiones de cualquier tipo.

"Hola, Bienvenidos a esta noche en el karaoke. Esta noche podrán mostrar el talento vocal que tienen o la falta de ello"-dijo en anfitrión.

"Les recuerdo que pueden pasar a cantar solos, en dueto o como grupo"-dice el anfritrion.

"Genial"-dice Naruto Uzumaki muy animado

"Oh no"-dicen el resto del publico presente.

"En serio esto es muy bien-dice Ino Yamanaka"-"Ahora podré impresionar impresionar a Sasuke"

"Callate Ino-cerda"-responde Sakura Haruno con su actitud normal hacia Ino-"Yo sere quien impresione a Sasuke".

"Callate frontuda"-grita Sakura hacia Ino

"Cerda ,frontuda ,cerda ,frontuda"-Gritan ambas mientras se pelean.

"Que Problemático"-Gruñe Shikamaru Nara-"¿por qué siempre hacen esto?".

"Muy Bien ,¿quien quiere pasar primero?"-pregunta el anfitrión

"Yo-yo-yo pasare primero"-dice Hinata Hyuuga en voz baja

"Ok-dice el anfritrion"-¿cómo vas a cantar?

"Sola"-Responde la joven

"Bien pasa al escenario y elije tu cancion"-dice el anfritrion.

"Esta bi-bi-en"-dice Hinata mientras va hacia al escenario.

Al empezar a buscar que cancion iria a cantar decidio que seria una que mostrara un lado que pocas personas saben sobre ella y al fin decide cantar una de sus canciones favoritas que nadia sabe que sabe cantar. Asi se acomoda en el escenario y empieza a sonar la musica.

Wish de Olivia inspi Reira(Trapnest)

**mabataki ga kaze wo yobu ****  
****hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru ****  
****anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku ****  
****subete ga ima hajimaru to **

Todo el mundo esta asombrado por la voz de Hinata que podia cambiar los tonos con facilidad y también sentían que su actitud es diferente a la que ella suele tener.

**  
****kagayaki wo tadoru shisen ****  
****mayowazu anata e hashiru noni ****  
****tachisukumu kokoro tameiki wo tsuku ****  
****marude nagai tabi no you de **

"Es incredible"-se decia Kiba Inuzuka compañero de Hinata-"No tenia idea de ella cantara asi y tu Shino".

"No, yo tampoco sabia" -responde el otro compañero de Hinata, Shino Aburame.

**  
****Do you feel me? ****  
****Do you feel me now? **

Al ver la reaccion de las personas Hinata se esforzo para cantar la ultima parte de la cancion.

**  
****Baby mou mirai mo ****  
****yakusoku mo iranai ****  
****anata ga soko ni iru dake de ****  
****Baby my wish on a wing ****  
****kono koe wo tobase ****  
****furueru hoshi wo tsukinukete**

"Gracias"-dice Hinata en su estado normal de Timidez y se fue a su lugar con el resto de su equipo.

"Eso fue increíble Hinata"-le dice Naruto el amor de Hinata-"No sabia que cantabas asi".

"Gra-gracias Na-na-ruto k-kun"-Responde Hinata y después se desmaya.

"¡¡¡Hinata Chan¡¡¡estas bien"-Grita Naruto al ver a Hinata desmayarse.

"Si estoy bien"-responde Hinata.

"Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?"-Dice el anfitrión.


	2. El Beso de Sakura

Capitulo 2

El Beso de Sakura

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

Yo paso-Dice Sakura emocionada.

¿Y como vas a cantar?-pregunta el anfitrión.

Sola-Responde Sakura.

Ok, ahora pasa y elije tu canción-dice el anfitrión.

Mientras se dirige al escenario empieza a pensar-¿Qué hare Hinata ya canto la que yo quería y no se cual hacer.

Pero ahí le dice su yo interna-¿y que tal esa otra canción?, tu sabes la medio cursi, se que no te gusta pero no veo otra opción.

Y Sakura responde-Bueno esta bien.

Vamos Sakura tu puedes-decia Naruto-Yo y Sasuke te apoyamos.

Si lo que sea-dice Sasuke-con su tono normal de emo.

Asi después de oir a sus compañeros, Sakura fue al escenario con ánimos y elijo su cancion y ahí empezo a sonar la musica.

Sakura Kiss de Chieco Kawabe

Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love

Kidzukeba itsu demo soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga kuria ni mietara  
Redi- demo hosuto demo kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna  
Chigau you ne kedo maybe you're my love

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku

La gente que conoce a Sakura se sorprende de la eleccion musical de Sakura ya que ella es conocida por ser muy agresiva asi que esperaban una cancion muy rockera y no una cancion popera como esta.

Tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo aru 

Denimu ni furiru ni kajuuaru ni chaina  
Autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe

Tsugi tsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai danzen koi shiyo

Isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura kissu setsunai hodo ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo uketome aou   
Fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Guau ,sabia que podia cantar pero no tan bien-dice Rock Lee ,al ver el talento musical de Sakura-Creo que me enamora mas de ella.

CALLATE CEJON-Grita Naruto al oir a Lee ya que el esta enamorado de Sakura.

Asi Naruto y Lee empiezan a pelear pero son separados por sus maestros Hatake Kakashi y Maito Gai.

Luego de esta mini pelea Sakura empieza a terminar de cantar.

Mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima

Danzen koi shiyo

Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura kissu tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo  
Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku, yeah!  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Kiss kiss fall in love  
Maybe you're my love

La gente empezo a aplaudir a Sakura por su presentacion y ella feliz regreso a su lugar.

¿Cómo te parecio mi actuación?-pregunta Sakura a Sasuke

Me gusto algo pero no tanto-respondio Sasuke con su actitud emo.

A mi me gusto muchisimo-responde Naruto.

Gracias-responde Sakura mientras piensa-¡!!!A SASUKE LE GUSTO!!!

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.


	3. ¿Que pasa con Sasuke?

Advertencia: si nos les gusta la serie Death Note o los cross over por favor abstengase de leer desde este hasta el capitulo 6

Capitulo 3

¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

Yo sigo-responde Sasuke siguiendo con su actitud emo.

OK,¿supongo que cantaras solo verdad?-pregunta el anfitrión.

Asi es-responde Sasuke mientras se dirige al escenario.

¡¡¡Sasuke Kun buena suerte¡¡¡-Gritan Sakura e Ino al mismo tiempo.

Si lo que sea-responde Sasuke como si de hecho le importara.

Al llegar al escenario Sasuke busca una canción que vaya con su actitud y encontró una que era de sus favoritas y era perfecta para el así que la elije y se prepara para empezar a cantarla y sorprender al publico o no.

What´s Up People de Maximum the Hormone

Nota : Las parte de la canción que están(blah) son voces de fondo.

benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
benribenri banzai ningen  
benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
benribenri banzai ningen

hora biribiri okorasuka? biribiri okorasuka?  
biribiri okorasuka? ningen  
hora biribiri okorasuka? biribiri okorasuka?  
biribiri okorasuka? ningen

La gente empezo a tener algo de miedo al empezar a oir la cancion ya era demasiado pesado para su gusto.

WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare DOWN?)  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai

ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen  
ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen

hora biribiri okorasuka? biribiri okorasuka?  
biribiri okorasuka? ningen  
hora biribiri okorasuka? biribiri okorasuka?  
biribiri okorasuka? ningen

WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare DOWN?)  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai

Todos estaban temerosos de la canción a excepción de 3 personas:

Esta canción esta genial me encanta-Responde Shino mientras estaba haciendo headbanging-no es asi Kiba.

Si esta canción es lo máximo no entiendo como lo les gusta a los demás-responde Kiba.

Mientras hablaban se notaba a Naruto en la misma actitud que Shino y Kiba.

Naruto no sabia que te gustaba el metal-le pregunta Sakura a Naruto.

Bueno tu no sabes nada sobre mi estando tan ocupada con Sasuke que no te importo-responde Naruto.

Supongo que tienes razón-dice Sakura algo desanimada.

Después de ver todo eso Sasuke continua con la canción.

HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka Hey Hey! ningenhuankan  
HEY HEY ningensanka onorera eien ningenhuankan  
ah ningen...

bunmei yande huantei  
mirai ha sukuwaren WHITE HOUSE  
zensekai ni WARNING!!  
issaigassai ni kaikaku LIFE

benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
benribenri banzai ningen  
benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
benribenri banzai ningen

hora biribiri okorasuka? biribiri okorasuka?  
biribiri okorasuka? ningen  
hora biribiri okorasuka? biribiri okorasuka?  
biribiri okorasuka? ningen

WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hannzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
(uramini wana dare down?)  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai  
hanzai kienai towani  
WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai

HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka ai nige ningen huanka?  
HEY HEY ningensanka HEY HEY! ningen huankan  
HEY HEY ningensanka onorera eien ningensanka  
wameku saga  
henken inken ningen  
kusoda ugokidase ore FIGHT

S teki na seisai no kiba kara  
tenteki no sonzai wo tatsu  
tenkeiteki na mesaki no yoku kara  
CHANGE dekinai koku

manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou

Aqui Sasuke baja el tono un poco el tono de su voz al finalizar la canción

HEY HEY ningen SUCKER  
ah ningen ningen FUCKER

Pero se prepara su tono mas alta para la parte final de la canción

WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!

WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!

WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?!

Gracias y espero que lo hayan disfrutado-dice Sasuke al irse a su lugar

¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI¡¡¡-responden Shino , Kiba y Naruto al mismo tiempo

Pero al sentarse aparece un joven extraño.

Hey ,¿quien se atrevio a robarse mi cancion?-pregunta el joven.

Fui yo y que-responde Sasuke con su tono emo-y ¿quién eres tu?

Soy Raito Yagami y te matare pero primero dime ¿como te llamas? para que te mate

Nadie toca a Sasuke-dicen Sakura e Ino y se dirijen a atacar al joven sin misericordia.

Bueno , bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

Si aun les interesa seguir leyendo este fic nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Desespera a Shino

Si aun estan leyendo esto de algun milagro espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 4

Desespera a Shino

Bueno , bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión después del extraño incidente con Raito.

Yo paso y pasare solo-responde Shino .

Ok pasa al escenario y elije tu cancion-dice el anfitrión.

Mientras se dirigía al escenario la gente estaba especulando sobre que cantara

Creo que cantar algo parecido a los que canto Sasuke-dice Hinata.

Espero que sea asi-responde Kiba-ya que estoy animado para otra ronda de metal.

Pues pensando como se conporto durante la presentacion de Sasuke creo que si cantara otra parecida-dice Shikamaru a sus compañeros Ino Y Chouji Akimichi.

Al oír todos los comentarios Shino decidió que seria buena idea darle al publico lo que están pidiendo y elegir otra canción del mismo tipo así que empieza buscar y encuentra la adecuada así que se prepara para cantar.

Pero al revisar bien la letra Shino dice-Hey Hinata necesito que me ayudes con unas partes de la cancion ¿podrias venir?

Cla-cla-ro Shino-kun-responde Hinata y se dirige al escenario y ahí Shino le dice que debe cantar ella asi que empieza a sonar la musica.

Zetsubou Billy de Maximum The Hormone

towa ni utsu kono ichi PEEJI  
hakanai senpou sono me ni  
aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he

NOOTO ni moudoku bannou ni osore idaku  
oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku

sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku  
dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru?

menzai no WAARUDO  
seisai no WAADO

eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU"  
aganau houritsu GEEMU

zetsubou ZA BIRII  
iza rinri  
saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain  
zetsubou ZA BIRII  
iza rinri  
saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Hinata parace que ya se prepara para su parte.

Hinata:  
akairo shita hakai no uta  
owaranai no?  
itsu kara hanbun NOIZU?

Después de que Hinata canta ese parrafo Shino sigue la cancion solo.

yo no naka ni hisomi rakka shita "are" wa nee ka?  
dare ga kakikaeru sekai no kegare wa?  
shoumetsu no rensa ni zawatsuku gekai  
MASUTAA massatsu unmei no jibaku

menzai no WAARUDO  
seisai no WAADO

eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU"  
aganau houritsu GEEMU

zetsubou ZA BIRII  
iza rinri  
saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain  
zetsubou ZA BIRII  
iza rinri  
saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Al igual que la otra vez Kiba y Naruto estaban rockeando con la cancion pero esta vez se les une a la diversión Neji Hyuuga el primo de Hinata.-La siguiente parte de la cancion esta chida-dice Neji-¿cómo sabes que va?-pregunta Kiba algo confundido-¡¡¡PORQUE ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCION¡¡¡-OK(_no sabia que Neji le gustara el metal)-_piensa Naruto al ver a Neji emocionado por la cancion.

Después de ver esta sorpresa Shino sigue con la cancion mientras la musica baja de tono.

ai chie kurabe kinpaku  
EGO no kussetsu SADISUTO  
danpen janen no tettsui  
ubare yuku seimei

gokuakunin ga houwa shikyuu zaininkiri  
hantei! "jinken" "jiken" "zouo"  
zouki hiroge zange  
hokusoemu shinigami inga kankei naze?  
shinsou mina shirienu sono aware

Shino se prepara para el aumento del tono de la cancion.

"KIRA"  
We are the "KIRA"  
My name is "KIRA"  
Even your "KIRA"

"KIRA"  
We are the "KIRA"  
My name is "KIRA"  
Even your "KIRA"

ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin  
ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin

bou ransei zetsubou ni PEIN

¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES KIRA?-pregunta en unison todo el publico

Yo soy Kira-responde Raito casi moribundo del ataque de Sakura e Ino

¡¡¡CALLATE¡¡¡-grita Naruto-estoy intetando escuchar la cancion .

Shino se prepara para acabar la cancion.

zetsubou ZA BIRII  
iza rinri  
saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain  
zetsubou ZA BIRII  
iza rinri  
saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Aquí Hinata ayuda a Shino otra vez.

Hinata:  
Dancin' shinzou no Bloody  
ai gouon na neiro wa sei  
Dancin' shinzou no Bloody  
ai gouon na neiro wa sei

tomerarenai unmei sa rensa REESU

Gracias esperemos que lo hallan disfrutado mucho-dice Shino mientras el y Hinata se van a sus lugares pero ven que solo son aplaudidos por Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke y Raito(¿?).Al acabar la cancion aparece una joven rubia-¿dónde esta mi querido Raito?-pregunta la joven..Hey Misa ¿que diablos haces aquí?-Pregunta Raito en tono de desconcertado-Pues vengo a buscarte Raito tonto. Hey no puedo irme ahorita porque...

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Si milagrosamente le interesan el siguiente capitulo ahi nos veremos


	5. Un dueto interesante

Prometo que este sera el ultimo capitulo crossover con Death note espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 5

Un dueto interesante

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

Hey no puedo irme ahorita porque voy a cantar ahora-dice Light a Misa.

¿En serio?-pregunta Misa a Light.

Créelo-le dice Light a Misa.

Hey¡¡¡NO TE PUEDES ROBAR MI FRASE IDIOTA¡¡¡-grita Naruto.

Cállate, ni siquiera soy de esta serie así que no tienes poder sobre mi-le responde Light..

Bueno ¿vas a cantar y como?-pregunta el anfritrion .

Ya dije que si y cantare a dueto con Misa si es que ella quiere-dice Light.

¡¡¡Claro que quiero Light kun¡¡¡-responde Misa con alegria total.

Asi mientras se dirigían al escenario empezaron a hablar sobre que tipo de cancion la gente empezo las chicas empezaron a hablar de la pareja.

Hey ese tipo es muy guapo y esa tipa da miedo y mucho-le dice Sakura a Ino e Ino responde-pues creo que el tipo de ve muy femenino para mi gusto y creo que la tia se ve bonita.

Y en otra mesa Hinata Hablaba con TenTen sobre como conseguir a sus respectivas parejas en un solo intento usando la canción de TenTen(pero será para otro capitulo)

Ya en el escenario Light y Misa después de discutir un rato decidieron elegir una cancion que muestra mas a Misa ya que ella quiere ser cantante y aquí estara la prueba de ello asi empieza a sonar la musica.

Ichirin No Hana de High and Mighty Color

Misa:

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Karenai de ichirin no hana

Light:  
Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai  
Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni  
Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne

Misa y Light:  
Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba

Misa:  
Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo  
Dakara nakanai de  
Waratte ite ichirin no hana

La gente empezo a aplaudirle a Misa por su Buena voz pero todos se preguntaban porque Misa cantaba mas si la cancion deberia ser mas de Light. Pero bueno ellos siguieron con la cancion.

Light:  
Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na  
Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

Misa y Light:  
Kimi no chikara ni naritainda

Misa:  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Aqui Light se preparae para cantar en voz baja

Light:  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

Aqui empieza a subir su tono de voz

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

¡¡¡GENIAL¡¡¡-grita Naruto- bueno no tanto como las canciones de Sasuke y Shino pero bueno.

No estoy acuerdo-responde Sakura-creo que la cancion es perfecta

Como sea-responde Naruto con tono de enojo

Bueno aquí empiezan a prepararse a cantar el final.

Misa:  
Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo  
Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo  
Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo  
Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara  
Makenai de ichirin no hana

Aqui Light empieza a cantar de nuevo en tono bajo

Light:  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER  
YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

Aqui en voz alta.

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE  
NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

Al terminar de cantar el publico empezó a aplaudir y se oyeron unos gritos que decían:

¡¡¡TE AMAMOS LIGHT KUNNNNNNNNNN¡¡¡-gritan Sakura e Ino a Light. Accion seguida Misa va corriendo hacia ellas y les grito a ellas:

¡¡¡LIGHT KUN ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS¡¡¡-Grita Misa muy enojada.

Hey Misa ya vamonos ya estoy aburrido y ademas quiero ir a ver si L ya tiene el azucar bajo.-le dice Light a Misa.

OK-dice Misa- yo tambien quiero ver eso.

Asi ellos quien sabe como s evan tan misteriosamente como llegan.

Que raro fue eso-le dice Shino a Neji.

Ni que lo digas amigo de los insectos-le dice Neji a Shino.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Lo esperos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Nerima Ninja Brothers

Bueno ahora que acabo la parte extraña del fic espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 6

Nerima Ninja Brothers

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Yo quiero-dice Chouji.

Ok ¿cómo vas a pasar?-pregunta el anfitrion.

En grupo-dice Chouji.

¿Y Quienes van a pasar contigo?-pregunta otra vez el anfritrion.

Yo se, va a elegir a Ino y a Shikamaru ¿verdad?-Dice Naruto.

¿Cómo diablos adivinaste?-dice Chouji muy enojado.

Eres muy predecible-le responde Naruto

¿Ustedes 2 estan de acuerdo?-le pregunta el anfitrion a Ino y Shikamaru.

Bueno si no hay otra opcion-dice Shikamaru con su actitud "este lugar es problemático".

Claro que acepto-dice Ino con su actitud "superare a Sakura".

Asi van al escenario y empiezan a decidir que cancion pueden cantar los 3.

¿Que tal esa cancion que Asuma nos obligaba a cantar en nuestro tiempo libre?-dice Shikamaru a los otros 2..

OK-dicen los otros 2.

Asi elijen y se prepearan A Cantar.

Ma Ji Ya Ba de Ayano Matsumoto, Shigeru Matsuzaki y Shoutarou Morikubo(Nerima Daikon Brothers).

Chouji

Yume wa hateshinasasugite  
Dare mo tsuite korenee!  
Kane de kaenai mono wo kono te ni tsukamitee

Ino:  
Hade ni furumattetara ne  
Jitsu wa maji baka yachatte

Shikamaru:

Yabai suji kara nerawareterun yo oira

Chouji:

Uta demotte na!

Todos:

Ikechattaritte na!  
Sonna mushi no ii hanashi demo...  
Shimashou ka?

Aqui empiezan a hacer una coreografia para el coro

Okane wa tenka wo mai koko nya konee!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa  
Egao de cash!

Nerima daikon na yume wo hikkonukou!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Egao de cash!

La gente empiezan a aplaudir gracias al ritmo de la cancion y algunos estan sorprendidos de la capacidad de canto de los 3 ademas de que lo hacen en grupo.

No sabia que podian cantar asi-le dice Sakura a Hinata.

Supongo que todo el tiempo que pasan juntos atribuyo a eso-le dice Hinata a Sakura.

Si debe ser eso-dice Sakura.

Asi siguen cantando el grupo.

Shikamaru:

Hatameiwaku na yatsura no  
Hana wo akashite mitee!  
Hoka ni dare ga konna koto suru tte iu no sa?

Ino:

Genjitsu to yume ga kousa suru  
Sono mannaka ni tateba

Chouji:

Shiro to kuro no kiri ga harete kuru mon sa!

Shikamaru

Un demo tta na!

Diablos ,Diablos ellos cantan mejor que yo-dice Lee a Tenten.

Eso no es cierto tu cantas bien(Amor mioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)-dice Tenten

Tenten esta bien te veo algo roja ¿no estas enferma?-dice Lee a una Tenten que parece mas a Hinata al ver a Naruto.

No estoy bien no te preocupes(se preocupo por miiiiiiiiiiiiii.)Le dice Tenten a Lee.

Todos:

Watarechattari tte ne!  
Sonna tei no ii hanashi demo... Shimasho ka?

Aqui viene otra coreografia.

Okane wa tenka wo mai koko nya konee!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa whoa  
Egao de cash!

Nerima daikon na yume wo hikkonukou!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Egao de cash!

El publico ya esta a punto de explotar de lo maravillados que estan con esta actuación y animas al equipo mientras termina la cancion.

Chouji:

Machi no zawameki sae mo komoriuta da yo

Shikamaru:

Usuyogorete mo ore no basho

Todos:

Ikinuku no sa

Aqui va una ultima coreografia que hacen mientras el publico les lanzan dinero mientras cantan aunque algunos se están quejando.

Porque le estoy tirando dinero a Ino si yo la odio-grita Sakura muy, muy enojada  
Que hago si necesito el dinero para comprar comida para Akamaru-Grita Kiba.

Les estoy dando dinero pero lo necesito para ramen-Grita Naruto.

Aquí estan empezando a terminar la canción

Todos:  
Nerima daikon na yume wo hikkonukou!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Egao de cash!

Kanari daitan na yume wo burasagechaou!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Egao de cash!

Ino:

Cash!

Chouji

Thank you!

Gracias, no se preocupen les devolveremos el dinero.

GRACIAS-gritan todos en especial Sakura, Kiba y Naruto.

Oye¿en serio hiciste que cantaran eso en su tiempo libre?-le pregunta Kakashi a Asuma Sarutobi maestro del equipo de Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

Si que no lo hace todo el mundo-le responde Asuma a Kakashi.

Estas loco-grita Kakashi

No clari que no solo pense que seria buena idea para unirlos como equipo-die Asuma.

Bueno si tu lo dices(lo intentare con mi grupo)-dice Kakashi.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Somos los Jounins

Hola como estan espero que bien aqui viene otro capitulo de este grupo de locos cantando

Capitulo 7

Somos los Jounin

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

Nosotros-dicen Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai al mismo tiempo.

Esta bien supongo que pasaran en un grupo asi que pasen.-Dice al anfitrión.

Espera crees que no pasara nada si pasan juntos-dice Naruto.

No lo se y ademas pensar en eso es problemático-dice Shikamaru.

Deja de decir "que problemático" por el amor de dios- dice Ino

Asi los Jounin pasan al escenario y empieza una pequeña discusión sobre la cancion.

¿Qué tal esta?-dice Gai.

No, muy tu y eso no es bueno-dice Kakashi.

¿Y Que tal esta?-dicen Asuma y Kurenai

Muy melosa para mi gusto-dice Gai.

¿Y esta?-dice Kakashi

Bueno es mejor que la de Gai-dice Kurenai.

Si ella dice que si yo tambien digo si-dice Asuma

Bueno ya quiero cantar asi que esta bien-dice Gai

Empieza la musica y se preparan a cantar

We Are de Hiroshi Kitadani

Todos:

Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE

Kurenai:  
rashinban nante jyutai no moto  
netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa

Gai:  
HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo  
tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!

Kakashi:  
kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no  
BIORHYTHM nokkatte  
omoi sugose ba ii

Todos:  
arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

Se oye tan bien que creo que en realidad tenian planeado cantar esa-dice Kiba a Chouji.

Eso crees pues parece pero ¿crees que se hayan reunido y practicar dicha cancion?-Pregunta Chouji.

Pues a lo mejor nunca se sabe que pasa por aquí-dice Shino

Asuma:  
zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo  
kata o osarete iippo LEAD sa

Gai:  
kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa  
sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto

Kakashi:  
tsumari itsumo PINCH wa dareka ni  
APPEAL dekiru ii CHANCE  
ji ishiki kajyoo ni!

Todos:  
shimittareta yoru o buttobase!  
takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo

Kurenai:  
POCKET ni ROMAN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

Todos:  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE!

Tengo miedo estan cantando juntos el sensei y su eterno rival-dice Lee.

Por dios ya callate ya casi termina la cancion, suenas como un niño de 5 años-dice Neji.

Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste-dice Lee.

Claro que no-dice Neji.

Buahhhhh , Neji me digo que me callare-dice Lee mientras anda llorando como niño de 5 años

Ya callate (Que lindo se ve cuando llora)-dice Tenten.

Todos:  
arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa  
POCKET no COIN, soreto  
YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?  
WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE! WE ARE! WE ARE!

Asuma:

WE ARE!

Gracias, gracias esperemos que lo hayan disfrutado-dice Gai

Ya bajate queremos seguir con la noche y no tenemos tiempo para tus discursos idiota-dice Naruto.

Asi los 4 se regresan a sus lugares

Sensei lo hiciste bien-dice Lee

Ya lo se Lee no tienes que decir lo obvio-dice Gai.

Se ve que eres modesto ¿verdad?-dice Neji.

Lo se-dice Gai.

¿Como les parecio la actuación?-pregunta Kurenai.

Pues algo interesante supongo-dice Kiba.

Supongo que si-dice Shino.

En realidad estuvo horrible ya que no aprovechaste tu voz -Dice Hinata.

Tu que sabes niña idiota-dice Kurenai a Hinata.

Y ¿cómo les parecio la actuación?-pregunta Asuma.

Problemático-dice Shikamaru.

Interesante-dice Ino..

Tengo hambre-dice Chouji.

Bueno supongo que eso significa que esta bien-dice Asuma.

Bueno ¿cómo les parecio?-pregunta Kakashi.

Quiero ramen-dice Naruto.

Te amo Sasuke-Kun-dice Sakura.

Ya callate Sakura-dice Sasuke.

Ok eso fue muy informativo-dice Kakashi.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Tenten quiere ser tu chica

Aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de este fic donde al fin alguien se pondra loco al fin

Capitulo 8

Tenten quiere ser tu chica

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

Yo quiero pasar-dice Tenten.

Bien y ¿cómo vas a pasar?-pregunta el anfitrion..

Sola-dice Tenten.

Muy bien pasa al escenario-dice el anfitrion.

Vamos Tenten tu puedes¿verdad Neji?-dice Lee.

Si lo que diga el hombre rana- dice Neji.

Hey no soy ningun hombre rana-dice Lee

Lo que sea-dice Neji.

Gracias por el apoyo-dice Tenten.

Después de un interesante mini pelea entre sus compañeros Tenten va hacia el escenario a elegir que cancion va a cantar y ve aun grupo de chicas hablando de ella..

Que creen que vaya a cantar chicas-dice Hinata a Sakura e Ino

Yo como voy a saber apenas la conozco-dice Sakura a las otras 2.

Yo tampoco la conozco muy bien-dice Ino a las otras 2

(Creo que les dare una pequeña sorpresa a las chicas y a mi amado Lee)-piensa Tenten cuando finalmente decide que cancion va a cantar.

Esta cancion se la dedico a mi enamorado secreto-dice Tenten.

Asi la musica empieza y ella se prepara a cantar..

Be Your Girl de Chieco Kawabe.

Baby, I wanna be your girl  
Baby, all I need is you

Anna ni mou soba ni ite mo  
Konna ni mou ai sarete mo

Jikan wa mikata shite kurezu ni  
Anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi

Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta  
Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo  
Sore ja iya na ga tte nan do mo naiteru  
Uso de mo kiyasume de mo atashi dake tte itte

No sabia que podia cantar asi-dice Hinta al resto de sus compañeros.

A mi no me interesa eso-dice Kiba

Me esta gustando como canta ella-dice Shino.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-dicen Hinata y Kiba con los ojos blancos gigantes.

Hey que eso es raro-dice Shino.

Claro que si esta fuera de contexto-dice Kiba.

¿En serio creen que soy tan frio?-pregunta Shino

CLARO QUE SI-responden Kiba y Hinata.

KISU no masui kirete itaku naru  
Anata wa mou kaetchau no?

Koko de namida wa hikyou da tte  
Ha wo kuishibatte gaman shite iru yo

Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta  
Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo  
Sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru  
Uso de mo kiyasume de mo ne onegai

Atashi no naka wa anata dake  
Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte

¿Quien crees que sea el amor secreto que Tenten menciono?-pregunta Sakura a Ino.

Pues según este libro de parejas que siempre cargo conmigo dice que tiene que ser de alguien cercano a ella, asi que supongo que esta entre Neji y Lee-responde Ino.

¿ Y ese libro te ha servido de algo cerda?-pregunta Sakura a Ino.

De hecho no buahhhh(soy una fracasada)-empieza a decir Ino mientras llora.

Hoshii mono wa hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na

Kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai  
Nigezu ni tsuzuki wo kono me de mite mitai  
Tatoe kore ijou kizutsuku to shite mo  
Zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi da kara ne

Sore de mo ii tte nan do mo omotta  
Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo  
Sore ja iya da tte nan do mo naiteru

Uso de mo kiyasume de mo atashi dake tte itte

Baby, Baby

I wanna be your girl  
Baby, I wanna be your girl

Baby, Baby  
Baby, all I need is you

All I need is you

Gracias-dice Tenten al publico que le estaba aplaudiendo mientras se dirige a su asiento.

¿Les gusto?(espero que Lee haya entendido mi mensaje)-pregunta Tenten.

Pues esta muy bien-dice Neji.

Pues la verdad no lo oi ya que estaba hablando con Gai Sensei-dice Lee

Dime que estas bromeando-dice una Tenten al borde de la locura.

No, no bromeo-dice Lee

ESTAS MUERTO MALDITO CLON DE GAI-grita a Lee con una espada en una mano y una daga en la otra.

¿Qué acaso dije algo malo?-pregunta Lee.

Mejor ni te dijo-dice Neji.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo


	9. ¿Ino es Lucy?

Bueno ahora seguimos con este fic que parece que les ha gustado un poco mas de lo que pense. Espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 9

¿Ino es Lucy?

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión

Yo quiero pasar-dice Ino.

Ok¿cómo vas a pasar?-dice el anfitrión

Sola-dice Ino.

Ok, pasa al escenario-dice el anfitrion.

Hey cerda romepete una pierna-dice Sakura

Gracias(espera que eso no es solo para el teatro)-dice Ino algo pensativa.

Ya ella se dirige al escenario y empieza a ver que cancion elije.

Esta horrible, esta es asquerosa, esta es muy aburrida. Oh ya se esta es perfecta en especial si los rumores de que Sasuke le gustan las canciones en ingles sin ciertos, asi lo conquistare-dice Ino.

Asi ella elije su cancion y se prepara para cantar.

Lucy de Anna Tsuchiya inspi Nana (Black Stones)

Baby I'm standing alone  
wasurenu 　Rainy day  
anata no kage wo otte  
And It's over　suna no you ni

I sigh every night  
I scream like a child & cried  
shizuka ni tadayou Sorrow  
Please Please god tsumi wo yurushite

I don't need to hide no more  
ao ku hikaru hou e nagareteku  
Going on

You've got the chance now  
You've got the power  
kidzuite so true yourself  
I show you my life now  
I show you my love now  
I show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

¿Ahora desde cuando diablos Ino sabe ingles?-pregunta Sakura.

Yo le enseñe algo de ingles-dice Shikamaru.

¿En serio?- pregunta Sakura.

Si llego un dia a mi casa pidiendome que le enseñara y le dije que si porque no-dice Shikamaru.

¿No sera le gustas?-dice Sakura

Callate es problemático pensar en eso-dice Shikamaru

Baby I'm lying alone  
mezamenu　drowning days  
owari no nai　my misery  
Now I know that furimukanai

Life goes round & round  
Just silence surrounding me  
moetsukite　like a phoenix  
And I'm falling ubawarete iku

I don't need to lie any more  
yureru nami no you ni  
ikireba ii going on

Que seleccion tan rara por parte de Ino. Crei que elegiría una cancion cursi como ella pero no ahora sale con una cancion roquera-dice Hinata.

Creo que lo hizo para atraer al emo de Sasuke ¿tu que crees Hinata?-dice Naruto.

Pu-pues Na-na-ruto ku-kun-dice Hinata antes de desmayarse.

¿Por qué se desmaya siempre delante de mi? Que raro-dice Naruto

Que idiota es- dicen Kiba y Shino.

You'd better change now  
You'd better catch now  
kawaranai so be yourself  
I'll show you my strength now  
I'll show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

¿Por qué siguen cantada para mi? Que no entienden que me interesan.dice Sasuke con su actitud emo.

¿Qué acaso eres gay o algo asi?-dice Kakashi.

Callate si tu eres el que quiere con Iruka-dice sasuke aun siendo emo.

Callate chico gotico eso no es cierto-dice Kakashi

You've got the chance now  
You've got the power  
kidzuite so true yourself  
I'll show you my life now  
I show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah

Change now  
You'd better catch now  
kawaranai so be yourself  
I'll show you my strength now  
I'll show you my love now  
I'll show you everything yeah yeah  
Baby don't be afraid

Muchas Gracias-dice Ino.

Como sea aun eres una cerda-dice Sakura

Como sea frontuda ¿Oye te gusto Sasuke?-pregunta Ino.

Me hubiera gustado mas si tu no lo hubieras cantado loca fangirl-dice Sasuke ya saben como.

¿Por qué no me ama , porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-dice Ino casi llorando

No lo se sera porque me ama a mi-dice Sakura.

Tampoco te amo chica loca-dice Sasuke.

¿Porque nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? –dice Sakura.

¿Entonces a quien diablos amas?-pregunta Naruto.

A mi mismo pues a quien mas-dice Sasuke.

¿Y dicen que yo soy el loco?-pregunta Naruto.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo


	10. Naruto tiene sabiduria y coraje

Bueno ahora veran las habilidades del protagonista espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 10

Naruto tiene sabiduría y coraje

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión

Yo, yo , yo quiero pasar-dice Naruto muy animado.

Bien no tienes que repetirlo, y ¿como quieres pasar?-pregunta el anfitrion.

Solo-dice Naruto.

Bien pasa al escenario-dice el anfitrion.

Ya voy, Sakura tu me apoyaras ¿verdad?-pregunta Naruto.

Si, si lo que sea vete para que este sola con Sasuke kun-dice Sakura.

Bueno pasala bien con tu estupido emo en lo que regreso-dice Naruto.

Ok gracias por entenderlo(espera le dijo estupido a Sasuke)-dice Sakura.

En lo que Naruto iba al escenario al equipo de Hinata preguntandose que iba a cantar.

¿Qué creen que cante?-dice Kiba a sus compañeros.

No se sabe ya sabes no es muy predecible-dice Shino.

Pu-pu-es no s-se-dice Hinata.

¿Por qué murmuras si ya sabemos que te gusta Naruto?-pregunta Kiba.

Ya al llegar al escenario empezó a ver que canción deberia cantar.

No muy aburrida, muy complicada, muy emo para mi gusto(Oh ya se que tal esa que me gusta en secreto)-piensa Naruto en lo que busca y encuentra la cancion. Asi ale ncuentra y se prepara para cantar.

Chie To Yuuki Da de Junko Takeuchi.

dekkaku ikiro yo otoko nara!  
yokomichi sorezu ni masshigura!  
kageki ni ikiteru otoko nara  
HAATO wa itsudemo makka ka ka ka  
moeteru sa!

namida wo misecha ikenai yo (sono toori)  
kansen muteki makenai sa (tachiagare!)

shoubu wa tsurai yo (otto to to!!)  
mayotte rarenai! (otto to to!!)  
yuuki to kiryoku de tachimukau

BA BAN BAN BA BAN BAN  
BA BAN BAN to BATORU da!  
taiketsu! hakunetsu! doko made mo atsui yo!  
semero! semero! semero!  
soko da! soko da! soko da!  
katsu mo makeru mo IKKI uchi!

Es mi imaginacion o Naruto canta mucho mejor de lo que pense-dice Sakura

Creo que si aunque por alguna razon suena como una mujer aunque puede ser mi imaginacion-dice Sasuke.

itsumo massugu tsuppashire! (appare da!)  
dare no tasuke mo iranai yo! (otoko da ne!)

GAMAN wa dekinai (otto to to!!)  
yowane wa hakanai (otto to to!!)  
MEDARU ga hikareba sokojikara

BA BAN BAN BA BAN BAN  
BA BAN BAN to BATORU da!  
zenryoku! hakuryoku! otoko no shoubu da!  
IKKI! IKKI! IKKI!  
ima da! ima da! ima da!  
seme mo mamori mo kanpeki da!

Naruto kun esta cantando bastante bien creo que lo estoy amando mas-dice Hinata

Espera¿porque ya no hablas de manera timida?-pregunta Shino.

Facil, ya que Naruto no esta cerca de mi no tengo que estar hablando timidamente-responde Hinata.

Ahhh eso tiene sentido-dice Shino.

Creia que eres el listo del grupo-dice Kiba.

Callate chico perro-dice Shino.

BA BAN BAN BA BAN BAN  
BA BAN BAN to BATORU da!  
semero! semero! semero!  
soko da! soko da! soko da!  
chie to yuuki de kachinokore!

Nunca me hubiera imaginado de que ese Naruto pudiera cantar tan bien-dice Ino.

Que problemático-dice Shikamaru.

¿Ahora que es problemático?-pregunta Ino.

Tu eres la problemática, ya que ahora estas empezando ver potencial a Naruto como pareja-responde Shikamaru.

¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE? YO SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA SASUKE MALDITO PEREZOSO-girita Ino.

Callate estoy intentando de comer-dice Chouji.

BA BAN BAN BA BAN BAN  
BA BAN BAN to BATORU da!  
taiketsu! hakunetsu! doko made mo atsui yo!  
semero! semero! semero!  
soko da! soko da! soko da!  
katsu mo makeru mo IKKI uchi!

Gracias espero que lo hayan disfrutado-dice Naruto en lo que regresa a su lugar.

Hey ¿como lo hice?-pregunta Naruto a sus compañeros

Bien aunque juro que te oias como una mujer.dice Sasuke.

Creo que lo hiciste bien-dice Sakura.

Y-yo cre-eo que es-esta bi-bien N-Naruto K-kun-dice Hinata que se habia acercado antes de desmayarse otra vez.

¿En serio porque se desmaya muy seguido estando junto a mi?-pregunta Naruto.

¿Sera porque te ama estupido?-dice Sakura.

¿Ella me ama?-´pregunta Naruto.

Que estupido eres si todos lo saben expecto tu-dice Sasuke.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión

Bueno despues de demostrar lo idiota que es naruto es hora de irnos los esperamos en el siguiente capitulo


	11. Los colores del corazon de Neji

Ya saben que aqui esta un nuevo capitulo asi que disfrutenlo

Capitulo 11

Los colores del corazón de Neji

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Yo pasáre-dice Neji.

Buena suerte Neji kun-dice Tenten ya mucho mejor de la actuacion fallida hacia Lee.

Si lo que ella diga-dice Lee todo vendado del ataque de Tenten.

Gracias, supongo-dice Neji en lo va al escenario.

Ya en el escenrio Neji empieza a elegir una cancion No esta es mi estilo, esta tampoco, esta tampoco o esperen aquí hay una que si lo es-piensa Neji al encontrar la cancion perfecta para el. Asi que la elije y empieza la musica.

Colors of the heart de UVERworld.

Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzuresatta  
Kowarete sakendemo keshisarenai kioku to  
Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagarekomu  
Mou iro sae mienai ashita he to shizumu.

Wakariaeru hi wo tomedonaku sagashita  
Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku  
Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daitemo  
If you turn on the lights...  
(Hikari he) terashiteku.

No sabia que Neji podia cantar asi-dice Kiba

Si estuvieras en mi casa lo oirias cantando todo el tiempo y se supone que es el serio de la familia-dice Hinata.

¿En serio?-pregunta Shino.

Si en serio-dice Hinata.

"Negai tsudzukeru omoi itsuka irodzuku yo" to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudzukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara.

Genial-dice Naruto al oir la cancion que elijio Neji.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-pregunta Sakura.

Si ¿que quieres?-dice Naruto.

¿Hay algun tipo de musica que odies? Porque te he visto emocionado por cualquier cancion que han puesto hoy-pregunta Sakura.

De hecho no ya que soy de mente abierta no como cierta chica amante de emos-dice Naruto.

Yo no amo a los emos estupido solo a Sasuke-dice Sakura.

¿Y hay alguna diferencia?-dice Naruto.

Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare  
Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku  
Namida ga kareru mae ni kikitakatta kotoba wa  
Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni  
(It's all your fate. You gonna do that).

"Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru" to  
Kidzuita to shitemo osoreru koto wa nai yo  
Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru colors

Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara.

Ese Neji canta tan bien que tal vez olvida a Sasuke-dice Ino.

Otra vez eres problemática-dice Shikamaru.

No es cierto-dice Ino.

Claro que si-dice Shikamaru.

Claro que no-dice Ino.

Claro que si-dice Shikamaru.

Callense estoy comiendo-dice Chouji.

Tu siempre estas comiendo-dice Ino.

Kanashimi no breath  
Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo  
Oto mo tatezu ni.

"Negai tsudzukeru omoi itsuka irodzuku yo" to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudzukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru colors  
Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de.

Just drawing... Colors in light and darkness  
And take it... Colors in light and darkness  
Ima wa todokanai yasashii iro mo  
Subete wa mata kono te de egakinaoseru kara.

Gracias(como si me importara)-dice Neji en lo que regresa a su mesa.

Neji kun es estuvo genial(casi haces que olvide a Lee)¿qué dices Lee?-pregunta Tenten.

Lo que diga ella(alejenla de mi esta loca, les digo loca)-dice Lee aun yesado.

Gracias por su sincera opinión(en serio opinaran eso bueno que me importa)-dice Neji.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo donde el perezoso canta por su cuenta


	12. La voz de Shikamaru

Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y de seguro no adivinan que cantara el perezoso

Capitulo 12

La voz de Shikamaru

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Yo quiero pasar ya quee stoy aburrido-dice Shikamaru.

Tu siempre estas aburrido-dice Ino.

Como sea ya me voy-dice Shikamaru.

Si ya vete como si me importara que me dejaras con el gloton-dice Ino.

Hey yo no soy ningun gloton-dice Chouji.

Si si lo repites a lo mejor te lo crees-dice Ino

Al llegar al escenario empieza a ver sus opciones de cancion. Muy problemática, problemática, aburrida, aburrida , creo que sera esta-dice Shikamaru en su actitud "todo o es problemático o es aburrido" mientras elije su cancion.

Voice de CLOUD

Todoketai todokanai kono omoi o  
Karamawari shita mama no boku no jounetsu

Yomi-kirenai zasshi no PAGE  
Yomanakucha ikenai ki ni naru yo  
Fueteiku TEREBI no CHANNEL  
Zenbu minakya okurechau no ka na

Okashi na yume mirunda ie no mae no kouen de  
Kimi ni nageta BALL ga tochuu de ochichaunda yo

Saben que para ser un genio aburrido sabe cantar muy bien-dice Sakura al grupo de 4 chavas que se unieron a platicar.

Supongo que si-dice Hinata.

No me importa solo tengo ojos para Lee-Tenten.

¿Aun no se le ves a al clon ese?-pregunta Ino.

¿Y que le ves al perezoso ese?-responde Tenten.

Pero si yo no lo amo, yo amo a Sasuke-dice Ino.

Si como no tu amas al emo ese y yo no se usar armas-dice Tenten.

Heya no sumi tsumareta GAME-SOFT  
Yaranakucha imi ga nai no ka na

TABLE no mukou no kimi ni shaberi kaketeiru no ni  
Kimi wa hyojou hitotsu kaete wa kurenai  
Konna ni chikaku ni boku ga iru no ni  
Todokanai todokanai kono omoi o hontou ni taisetsu na koto nanika na

Nanda ka dareka ni ayatsureteiru mitai  
Kokoro wa hontou ni boku no mono na no

Mira parece que sabe cantar muy bien al igual que la mayoria-dice Naruto.

Pero si tu suenas como una mujer al cantar-dice Sasuke.

Callate maldito emo narcisista-dice Naruto.

Hey no soy emo talvez narcisista si pero no emo-dice Sasuke.

Al menos admite algo-dice Naruto.

Kikoenai todokanai kimi no koe ga zattou ni saegirare kiete shimau

Nanimokamo ga yugandeiku  
Nanimo shiranai kokoro ni modoretara ii no ni na

Gracias aunque fue problemático-dice Shikamaru.

Ya deja de decir "que problemático" y baja del escenario-dice Kiba.

Si como quieres chico perro-dice Shikamaru en lo va a su asiento.

Estuvo muy bien-dice Chouji mientras come.

¿En serio?-pregunta Shikamaru.

Si creeme hasta se que a Ino le gusto ¿verdad?-dice Chouji.

Pues si me gusto algo pero aun asi eres un maldito perezoso-dice Ino.

Y tu una amante de emos problemática-dice Shikamaru.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Bueno aqui les dejare una pista del siguiente capitulo lo cantara cierto engendro con cara de pavo verde bueno ahi nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	13. La batalla de Lee

Bueno aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 13

La batalla de Lee

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Yo quiero pasar-dice Lee.

Muy bien ¿vas a pasar solo?-dice el anfitrion.

Si por favor-dice Lee.

Ok pasa al escenario-dice el anfitrion.

Espero que lo hagas bien(o sino te mato)-dice Tenten.

Si claro(porque tiene que estar loca-dice Lee.

Asi Lee se dirije al escenario y empieza a ver que cancion elije. No es juvenil, no es juvenil, no es juvenil, creo que esta lo es-dice Lee asi elije su cancion y se prepara para cantar.

Battle Frontier de Akina Takaya

hikaru daichi ni tachi  
towa no batoru chikau  
egao choppiri namida  
minna wasurenai yo

omoi wa kyori o tobikoe  
ima kimi ni todoku kitto

Oh yeah!!  
gangan susume kaze kitte  
gangan iku ze saigo made  
kanzen, nenshō; YES, I'm OK!!

Oh yeah!!  
dondon pawā moriagatte  
dondon yūki waite kuru  
kagirinai chikara o shinjiyō

¿Que raro?-dice Naruto.

¿Que es raro que lee sepa cantar?-pregunta Sakura

No es eso bueno un poco pero no era eso-dice Naruto.

Entonces ¿qué es?-pregunta Sakura

Que haya elejido la cancion de una chica-dice Naruto.

Eso no es raro es normal en el gay ese-dice Sasuke

Se me olvido que un gay sabe identificar a otro-dice Naruto.

tsunagu te ga aru kara  
sō sa koko made kita  
tsuyosa sore wa yasashisa  
sukoshi-zutsu wakatta yo

omoi wa toki o tobikoe  
ima bokura musubu motto

Oh yeah!!  
zenzen hetchara daijōbu  
zenzen shinpai iranai sa  
kanzen, muketsu da; are you OK?

Oh yeah!!  
sōzōryoku mugendai  
sōsō bokura ii chōshi  
kagirinai chansu o tsukamō

¿Que no vas a empezar a decir que esta interesante Lee o algo asi?-pregunta Neji.

Si es que solo es me quede perdida en sus ojos-dice Tenten.

Si cualquiera se pierde en esos ojos de pavo loco-dice Neji.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MI QUERIDO LEE MALDITO AFEMINADO?-dice Tenten muy enojada mientras sostiene una espada.

No no dije nada(esta loca)-dice Neji.

Mas te vale(ohh mi querido Lee)-dice Tenten.

Oh yeah!!  
gangan susume kaze kitte  
gangan iku ze saigo made  
kanzen, nenshō; YES, I'm OK!!

Oh yeah!!  
dondon sakusen hirameite  
dondon attaku tomaranai  
kanzen, muketsu da; are you OK?

Que problematico va a ser eso-dice Shikamaru.

¿Ahora que va ser problemático?-pregunta Ino.

Pues eso de que ahora vas a empezar a pensar que Lee es un buen partido-dice Shikamaru.

Estas loco no andaria con esa cosa estas loco o que preferiria salir contigo-dice Ino.

¿Lo dices en serio?.pregunta Shikamaru.

Si porque no(pues es mejor que nada supongo)-dice Ino.

Oh yeah!!  
gungun pawā moriagatte  
gungun yūki waite kuru  
kagayaku gōru o kakenukero

Gracias, gracias espero que haya sido muy juvenil-dice Lee.

Ya bajate o te tapo la boca loco-dice Naruto.

Si ya voy ya voy-dice Lee.

Ahí viene mi alumno favorito-dice Gai.

Gai sensei, Lee , Gai sensei, Lee, Gai sensei-dicen ambos antes de abrazarse como lo hacen todo el tiempo.

Por dios me harte de ver eso-dice Neji.

Si yo tambien(porque no me abraza asi porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)-dice Tenten.

Sabes creo que esta loca-dice Neji.

Que apenas te das cuenta-dice Tenten.

Por dios creo que mejor me alejo de ella-dice Neji.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión

.Bueno si hacen sus cuentas ya sabra quien pasa en el siguiente capitulo asi que ahi nos vemos


	14. La Agilidad de Kiba

Hola como estas aqui esta un nuevo capitulo con una cancion que me gusta mucho con un personaje semi decente

Capitulo 14

La Agilidad de Kiba

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Yo quiero pasar(al fin)-dice Kiba.

Bien¿y como quieres pasar?-pregunta el anfitrion.

Solo obvio-dice Kiba.

Bueno(que no sabe que pueden ser duetos)pasa al escenario y eliej que cantaras-dice el anfitrion.

Si si ya voy hey Hinata ¿me vas a apoyar?-pregunta Kiba.

Si claro y Shino tambien ¿verdad?-pregunta Hinata.

Si lo que diga ella-dice Shino.

Asi Kiba se dirije al escenario con el apoyo de sus comapñeros asi que empieza a ver que elegir. NO,NO,NO.NO, o espera creo que esta si bueno aquí vamos-piensa Kiba al encontrar y elege una cancion para empezar a cantar.

Hirari de Wada Kouji.

Kizutsuita hane ga  
Kiseki o yobiokoshite  
Futatabi mau yo  
Yume no kaze ni nori  
Kirameku niji o koete  
Tabi no tsuzuki e

Sora o miagete saa!  
Michinaru sono tobira hirake!

Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Doko made mo iku yo  
Michibike! in the sky  
Minna o tsurete  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru

Canta muy bien el chico perro-dice Naruto.

¿Por qué lo llaman asi?-pregunta Sakura.

Es facil porque siempre carga a Akamaru-responde Naruto.

Pero si no lo trae ahora-dice Sakura.

Callate amante de emos narcisistas gays-dice Naruto.

Tomaranai jounetsu  
Musuu no hoshi no naka de  
Kagayakimasu yo  
Ikutsu mo no jidai  
Bokura wa meguriaeta  
Yobiau you ni

Chikara wa mugendai!  
Doko made de mo ai ni iku yo

Mirai e in the sky  
Kokoro no mama ni  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Yume o kanaeyou  
Michibike! in the sky  
Owaranai yume  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagare

Kiba kun es buenisimo-dice Ino

Ya empezamos otra vez ¿sabes que creo? que no eres mujer de solo un hombre-dice Shikamaru.

Claro que ya que solo tengo ojos para Sasuke-dice Ino.

Si como no tu amas a Sasuke y Chouji no es gordo-dice Shikamaru.

¡¡¡HEYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡-dicen Ino y Chouji al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento(que problemático es todo esto)-dice Shikamaru.

NaNa NaNa…  
Sunao na tsubasa dare ni mo kegasarenu you  
NaNa NaNa…  
Owarinaki tabiji e

Sora o miagete saa!  
Michinaru sono tobira hirake!

Mirai e in the sky  
Kanjita mama ni  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Doko made mo iku yo  
Michibike! in the sky  
Minna o tsurete  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagaru  
Michibike! in the sky  
Owaranai yume  
Shinjita! it's my soul  
Hirari maiagare

Gracias gracias lo agradezco-dice Kiba.

Ya salte del escenario chico perro-dice Lee.

Callate chico pavo atado a la loca-dice Kiba.

Hey no estoy atado a ninguna chica loca-dice Lee.

¡¡¡QUE DIJISTE QUERIDO¡¡¡-dice Tenten mientras lo amenaza con un kunai.

No dije nada querida-dice Lee.

Como dije atado a una loca-dice Kiba en lo que se dirije a su mesa.

Estuviste bien ¿verdad Shino kun?-dice Hinata.

Si lo que diga ella-dice Shino.

Gracias Hinata chan, gracias chico insecto-dice Kiba.

¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?-dice Shino muy enojado.

No no dije nada(esta loco aunque bueno todos estan loco por aquí).

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Bueno en el siguiente capitulo veremos a un personaje de relleno cantando ahi nos vemos


	15. El dia de navegacion de Iruka

Antes de empezar con este capitulo tengo algo que decir supuestamente un comentario dice que esta historia no es aceptada por la pagina pero no se si hacerle caso y dejar la historia o si continuarla aunque de odas formas la tengo puesta en paraiso ff aunque esta mas adelantada y bueno supongo que es todo por el momento ahora si aqui esta el capitulo

Capitulo 15

El dia de navegación de Iruka

Al fin llegue aunque es muy tarde-dice un hombre con una cicatriz arriba de la nariz que entra al karaoke.

Iruka sensei ¿qué haces aqui?-pregunta Naruto al hombre.

Pues Kakashi me habia invitado pero apenas sali de la academia te juro que es mas calmado desde que saliste-dice Iruka riendose un poco.

Jajajaja que gracioso-dice Naruto.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-dice el anfitrión.

Tengo una idea porque no pasas a cantar-dice Naruto.

Bueno no canto tan bien pero bueno ya que estoy aquí-dice Iruka y decide pasar al escenario.

Al llegar empieza ver que cancion va a cantar. Que hago, que hago no se cual elegir o esperen habia una que me gustaba a ver si esta , genial si esta-dice Iruka en lo que empieza a sonar la musica y se prepara para cantar.

Sailing Day de Bump of Chicken

Me wo tojita sono naka ni mieta  
Kasukana mabushisa wo  
Tsukamitorou to shita oroka na dori-ma-

Nobashita te ha tojita me ni  
Utsuranakute tohou ni kureru  
Shateikyori kara zuibun tooku njimu

Dounika mada boku ha boku wo yamenai de ikiteiru  
Tatta ichodo waraeru nara nandodemo naitatte ii ya

Seiippai unmei ni teikou seikai, fuseikai  
Jibun dake ni yurusareta kenri

Sailing day kaji wo tore  
Yoake wo matanai de hoo wo hatta oroka na dori-ma-

Por alguna razon no me sorprende eso-dice Naruto.

¿Por qué lo dices?-dice Sakura.

A el le gusta todo lo que hable sobre el mar-dice Naruto.

¿En serio?-dice Sakura.

Si creo que le gusta el mar aunque quien no ya que solo vemos montañas por aquí-dice Naruto.

Supongo que si-dice Sakura

Kazoetara kiri ga nai hodo no kiken ya fuan sae mo  
Aishite mukaeutta akireta biri-va-

Me wo hiraita sono saki ni mieru  
Tashika na mabushisa ga  
Kara ni natta ha-to ni riyuu wo sosogu

Sou shite mata boku ha boku no senaka wo oshiteiku  
Tatta hitotsu wo tsukamu tame ikutsu demo ushinaun da

Seiippai sonzai no shoumei ayamachi mo machigai mo  
Jibun dake ni kachi no aru zaihou

Sailing day kaji wo tore  
Kanashi mo zetsubou mo hirotteiku akireta biri-va-

Estas feliz de que vino tu novio o que-dice Sasuke.

Callate que no es mi novio por ultima vez-dice Kakashi.

Si como no ustedes no son pareja y Sakura me ama-dice Sasuke.

Sakura si te ama solo que tu amas a Naruto-dice Kakashi.

Eso no es cierto porque dices esas tonterias-dice Sasuke.

Entonces porque aun piensa cuando se besaron emo idiota-dice Kakashi.

Callate maldito pervertido-dice Sasuke.

Daremo ga minna sorezore no fune wo dasu  
Sorezore no mita mabushisa ga toudai nanda

Sou da yo mada boku wa boku no tamashii wo motteru  
Tatta ichibyou ikiru tame ni itsudatte inochigake atarimae da

Seiippai sonzai no shoumei haiboku mo koukai mo  
Jibun dake ni imi no aru zaihou

Sailing day kaji wo tore  
Bouken no hibi subete hirotteiku akireta biri-va-

No sabia que Iruka sensei cantara tan bien-dice Ino

Por dios no con el era creible Lee pero ahora con Iruka en serio tienes un problema-dice Shikamaru.

No tengo un problema-dice Ino.

Porque no solo le confiesas que amas a Shikamaru y ya-dice Chouji.

Yo no amo a ese perezoso preferiria estar sola-dice Ino.

Ademas yo prefiero a Temari que a Ino ya que al menos no esta loca como ella-dice Shikamaru.

Hey no estoy loca de acuerdo solo soy compleja-dice Ino.

Si como no-dice Shikamaru

Seiippai unmei ni teikou keshite kie ha shinai  
Boku dake wo terashidasu toudai

Sailing day kaji wo tore  
Arashi no naka ureshisou ni hou wo hatta oroka na dori-ma-

Daremo ga biri-va-  
Eien no dori-ma-

Gracias espero que lo hayan disfrutado-dice Iruka en lo que se dirije a la mesa de Naruto.

Estuvo genial sensei-dice Naruto.

Gracias supongo pero no soy tan bueno-dice Iruka.

Al menos estuvo mejor que el atado a la loca-dice Sakura.

¿De que loca hablas? Ohhh ya se debes hablar de Tenten recuerdo que estaba un poco loca.-dice Iruka

¿Un poco? Esta loquisima mira tiene atado a Lee con cadenas y lo tiene amordazado parece que lo tiene como rehen-dice Naruto.

Salvenme por favor-dice Lee en lo que sigue atado y amordazado.

Ya callate por favor me tienes harto-dice Naruto.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Si por suerte aun sigo aqui los espero en el siguiente capitulo


	16. Alas de los sueños de Asuma y Kurenai

Muy bien aun no se si sea seguro seguir poniendolo asi que bajo mi propio riesgo aqui esta otro capitulo medio cursi

Capitulo 16

Las alas de los sueños de Kurenai y Asuma

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Yo quiero pasar-dice Kurenai.

Bien y ¿como vas a pasar?-pregunta el anfitrion.

En dueto con Asuma si a el no el importa-dice Kurenai.

Claro que no porque me deberia importar-dice Asuma.

Bien asi que vayamos al escenario-dice Kurenai.

Asi ellos se dirigen al escenario.

Genial presiento una cancion cliche en camino-dice Kakashi.

¿Podria ser un poco especifico con el termino cliche?-pregunta Naruto.

Habla de que va a ser una cancion super cursi y romantica-dice Iruka.

Que aburrido-dice Sasuke.

Al llegar al escenario se preparan para cantar ya que saben que cancion van a cantar aunque se dan cuenta de que necesitan a una cantante de fondo.

Hey Ino necesito que vengas a ayudarme con unas partes de la cancion-dice Asuma.

Si ya voy(con esto conquistare a Sasuke de seguro)-dice Ino.

Asi ella se dirige al escenario y empiezan a preparar para cantar.

Yume No Tsubasa(version dueto) de Miyu Irino y Yui Makino.

Kurenai:

Konna ni no tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte

Ambos:

ano koro no

Asuma:  
osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de

Coro(Ino):

Kimi ga warau hohoemi noso

Kurenai:  
Soba ni itai sore dake

Ambos:

Wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni  
Time goes by  
Toki no nagare wa futari wo kaete yuku keredo

Asuma:  
Nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo

Kurenai:

sono te wo totte omoidasu yo

Asuma:  
itsumo kimi no soba de

Lo sabia seria una romantica-dice Iruka.

Bueno que podias esperar de ellos 2-dice Kakashi.

¿Por dices eso?-pregunta Naruto.

Ya que como se aman mucho no se esperaria mucho que no lo expresaran-dice Kakashi.

Espera ¿desde cuando son pareja esos 2?-pregunta Naruto.

Desde casi siempre ¿qué no sabes nada sobre eso?-dice Kakashi.

No ya que no me interesa mucho que digamos-dice Naruto.

Asuma:  
Kanashii koto sae oboeteokitai kara

Ambos:

kimi no chizu ni

Kurenai:  
Watashi no tame no peeji wo nokoshiteoite ne  
mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo

Coro:

Mirai kara no tsumetaii kaze

Asuma  
Kimi wa ano hi shinjita

Ambos:

ashita wa motto takaku maiagare

Naruto Kun ¿puedo sentarme junto de ti?-pregunta Hinata un poco sonrojada.

Si claro Hinata chan-dice Naruto en lo que Hinata se sienta junto a el.

Hinata te sientes bien te veo un poco roja-dice Naruto.

No estoy bien no te preocupes-dice Hinata.

Si tu lo dices-dice Naruto.

Na-ru-to K-kun-un qui-e-ro decir-te q-q-eu yo t-e a...-dice Hinata antes de desmayarse(otra vez).

Por dios otra vez segura que no tienes una enfermedad o algo asi no es humanamente posible desmayase tanto.-dice Naruto un poco confundido.

Que idota es el-dicen Kiba y Shino que vieron toda la escena mientras comian palomitas(¿?).

Ambos:  
time goes by  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawaranu mono ga aru no

Kurenai:  
Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara

Asuma:

yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku

Kurenai:  
soba ni ite ne  
zutto

Coro:  
Time goes by...  
Toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte omoidasu yo

Esto es muy romantico ¿verdad Sasuke kun?-dice Sakura

No me interesa-dice con su actitud ya saben cual.

Pero solo alguien con el corazon frio o un gay no sentiria el romance que se siente entre los 2 ahora-dice Sakura.

Sorpresa tengo el corazon mas frio que un bloque de hielo-dice Sasuke.

No en realidad es gay-dice Kakashi.

Callate eso no es cierto no puede ser cierto-dice Sakura.

No es la cruel verdad-dice Kakashi.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dice Sakura antes de colapsarse.

Coro:  
(time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
Todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa o sagashi ni yuku)

Ambos: La la la la la la la la la la lal la la la la…  
soba ni iru yo  
Zutto

Gracias espero que lo hayan disfrutado-dice Asuma.

Si yo también espero que lo hayan disfrutado-dice Kurenai.

Asi se van a sus lugares para verse apasionadamente uno al otro(que cursi verdad)

Como estuve con el coro-pregunta Ino a sus compañeros.

Pues no oi muy bien ya que estaba comiendo-dice Chouji.

Pues sonaste bien-dice Shikamaru.

Gracias-dice Ino.

Ohhhhh mi querido Lee como estas-dice Tenten.

Hummmmmmmmmmmm(ya dejame por favor que quieres de mi)-dice Lee un atado y amordazado.

Saben creo que Tenten no esta loca solo esta sola y lo expresa con locura-dice Neji.

ESO CREESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-dice Tenten con ojos de loca(que novedad verdad).

Me equivoque si eres locas-dice Neji.

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión

Bueno si sigo por aqui los espero en el siguiente capitulo donde un semi villano hara aparicion especial


	17. El Nuevo Mundo de Orochimaru

Bueno perdon por mi actualizar antes es que he estado ocupado bueno ahora ya seguiremos aunque aver que pasa porque recuerdo que habia cierto problemas con este fic bueno aqui vamos

No Poseo los derechos de Naruto y de las canciones mencionadas en este fic

Capitulo 17

El Nuevo Mundo de Orochimaru

Bien ,¿quien quiere ser el siguiente?-Dice el anfitrión.

De reprente se oye un sonido, se rompe la pared y aparece una serpiente gigante con una persona encima de ella.

¡¡¡OROCHIMARU¡¡¡-dice Sasuke dejando su actitud EMO-¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?¿¡¡¡

Vengo a cantar, Duh¡ y tambien vine a traerte el traje que te hice especialmente para ti Sasuke kun, me parace muy raro que lo hayas olvidado-dice Orochimaru.

Jajajajaja,¡¡¡ERES UNA NIÑITA EMO¡¡¡-dice Naruto riendose como nunca.

Callate Naruto-dice Sasuke- ¿Por qué diablos me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

Porque te fuiste con el tipo ese para querer matar a tu hermano o algo asi- dice Naruto.

Es cierto(PERO ESTO ES MUCHISIMO PEOR)-dice Sasuke sonando un poco desesperado.

Asi Orochimaru pasa al escenario y empieza a ver que cancion se va a cantar. Muy cursi, muy fea, muy emo, ewwww esta es definitivamente es esta-dice Orochimaru al encontrar la cancion y se prepara para cantar.

Brand New World de D-51

Hashiri dase hashiri dase  
Sora takaku hata kazashi

Hate nai  
Kono umi wo koete sagashi ni yukou yo  
Daremo ima da mitsukerare nai  
Sekai no kiseki wo  
Takanaru mune omoi no mama  
Tsuki susumu dakesa  
Yume oibito ga nokosu ashiato wo

Donna arashi no yoru mo  
Kokoro hitotsu ni sureba  
Koete yukeru yo  
Itsudatte

Hashiri dase hashiri dase  
Sora takaku hata kazashi  
Dare nimo mise nai  
Namida mo aru keredo  
Oikakete oikakete  
Yume wo sasu KONPASU wa  
Massugu na hitomi sa  
Tachidomare nai  
Around the world Start me up!

SAQUENEME DE AQUI…-dice Sasuke sin nada de EMO-AUN NO NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA IDO CON EL.

Ni yo, es mucho mas raro que Lee estando con Tenten.dice Sakura.

¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE MI Y DE MI QUERIDO LEE MALDITA AMANTE DE EMOS NARCISCISTAS GAYS?-dice Tenten alias LA LOCA.

Nadie le dice EMO narcisista gay a mi Sasuke y vive para contarlo-dice Sakura.

Ahhhh si ,en guardia-dice Tenten

Asi las locas empiezan a pelear en lo que Orochimaru sigue cantando

Umakuikazu kabe no mae de  
Ugoke nakunatte  
Nanimo dekizu kuchibiru kami  
Utsumuku shisen ni  
Michi ni saita hana ga tsuyoku  
Nanairo wo egaite  
Yuku michi wo irodotte kureru no darou

Toki wa tomaru koto naku  
Nagare tsuduketeru no sa  
Mae ni susumou sono ashi de

Hashiri dase hashiri dase  
Dare yori mo sono saki he  
Nigedasa nakereba  
Ashita wo tsukamerunda  
Oikakete oikakete  
Me ni utsuru subete ima  
Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite yukou  
Brand new world Start me up!

Orochimaru esta cantando como nunca-dice Sasuke.

¿Aun sigues viendo al loco ese?¿Porque no ves mejor la pelea de Sakura y Tenten?-pregunta Naruto.

¡¡¡QUE HAY UNA PELEA VAMOS A VERLA¡¡¡-dice Sasuke que se va con Naruto a ver la pelea.

En la pelea

Eso es todo lo que tienes loca-dice Sakura mientras le lanca una kunai.

Por favor eso no es nada-dice Tenten que esquiva la kunai como nada.

Vamos Tenten acaba con esa fontuda asi me quedare con Sasuke kun-dice Ino.

Ahora quieres que Tenten derrote a Sakura para que te quedes con el emo ese, se ve que eres muy problemática-dice Shikamaru.

¿Tienes que estar diciendo que soy problemática todo el tiempo?-pregunta Ino.

Si ya que lo eres-dice Shikamaru.

Tatoe kurayami no naka  
Michi wo miushinatte mo  
Akirame nai de  
Te wo nobase hikari he to

Hashiri dase hashiri dase  
Sora takaku hata kazashi  
Dare nimo mise nai  
Namida mo aru keredo  
Oikakete oikakete  
Yume wo sasu KONPASU wa  
Massugu na hitomi sa  
Tachidomare nai  
Around the world

Hashiri dase hashiri dase  
Dare yori mo sono saki he  
Nigedasa nakereba  
Ashita wo tsukamerunda  
Oikakete oikakete  
Me ni utsuru subete ima  
Masshiro na kokoro ni shirushite yukou  
Brand new world Start me up!  
Brand new world Start me up!  
Brand new world Start me up!

Gracias, gracias son un publico amable-dice Orochimaru antes de darse cuenta que todo el publico esta viendo la pelea de la noche-como es que prefieren ver a esas niñas idiotas que verme a mi cantando.

Sakura va a ganar-dice Naruto.

No claro que no Tenten la va hacer picadillo-dice Sasuke.

Son unos idiotas mejor ya me voy-dice Orochimaru asi que convoca a su serpiente gigante y se va sin antes aplastar a Sakura y a Tenten y destruir otra pared.

Alguien escribio la matricula del auto que me aplasto-dicen Sakura y Tenten antes de desmayarse.

¿Qué es un auto?-pregunta todo el mundo.

Bueno ignorando lo que acaba de pasar¿Quién quier ser el siguiente?-pregunta el anfitrion.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos a las chicas haciendo un grupo con todo y cosplay incluido jajaja esperenlo


	18. Las chicas toman uniformes de marineras

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic y espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 18

Las chicas toman uniformes de marineras

Bien, normalmente preguntaría quien quiere pasar a cantar pero esta vez no lo hare-dice el anfitrión.

¿POR QUÉ?-grita todo el publico presente.

Porque esta vez tengo 2 peticiones especiales para que pasen algunas personas a cantar-dice el anfitrión.

Ahhhhh-dice todo el mundo.

Bien para la primera petición necesito que suban al escenario: Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten.

Ya voy-dice Hinata.

¿Dijo algo sobre un beso a Sasuke?-pregunto Sakura estando aun inconsciente del ataque de la serpiente gigante.

Claro que no mensa dijo que vamos a abrazar a Lee-dice Tenten aun inconsciente pero aun loca.

Ya cállense mensas dijo que fuéramos al escenario-dice Ino en lo que va al escenario.

Ahhh de acuerdo-dicen Sakura y Tenten ya algo concientes.

Así las 4 van al escenario.

Muy bien ya que están aquí les daré la letra de la canción para que la practiquen en el backstage mientras se ponen un traje que vino con la petición-dice el anfitrión

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-gritan las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Como sea ya váyanse a cambiar-dice el anfitrión.

Así las chicas se van al backstage.

¿Qué crees que sean esos trajes?-pregunta Naruto.

Como quieres que yo lo sepa-dice Sasuke.

A lo mejor es un traje de bailarina exótica-dice Kiba.

Si como no-dice Shino.

A lo mejor es un disfraz o algo así-dice Shikamaru.

Puede ser-dice Chouji.

30 minutos después.

Aquí vienen nuestro 1 grupo especial aplaudan a Hinata ,Sakura, Ino y Tenten-dice el anfitrión.

Así aparecen las chicas vestidas en uniformes escolares y se preparan para cantar mientras todos los hombres del lugar(o la mayoría) sacan celulares con camara y camaras de fotos y de video(de quien sabe de donde los sacaron).

Motteke! Sailor Fuku de Aya Hirano, Emiri Katou, Kaori Fukuhara & Aya Endo

Todas:

aimai san cen soryapunitte koto kai ? cho!  
rappingu ga seifuku... da furitte kotanai pu.  
ganbaccha yacchaccha  
sontokya-cchi & Release gyo  
ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' darlin' F R E E Z E!! 

Sakura:  
nankadaru- nankaderu-  
aishiteru- are- ikko ga chigatterunru-

Ino:  
nayaminbou- koutetsubou-  
oishinbo- i-kagen ni shinasai 

Hinata:  
tondetta aitsu no hoteru karadatte  
iwayuru futsu- no onya no ko

Tenten:  
odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu harigane okawari dadada

Sakura:  
BON-BON o-endan  
Let's get! cherry pie

Ino:  
RAN-RAN kange-kai  
Look up! Sensation

Hinata:  
hai! sonzaikan tenten shouwakusei

Tenten:  
butsukatte tokemashita bo-zen  
ooi ni utatte shirenja- 

Todas:  
motteike!  
saigo ni waracchau nowa atashi no hazu  
sailor fuku dakara desu ketsuron  
getsuyoubi nanoni!  
kigen warui no dousuruyo?  
natsufuku ga iino desu kawaii!

sekkin san pict surumadette chu-choda yan  
ganbatte harikitte My Darlin' darlin' P L E A S E!!

No puedo creer que estoy viendo a Sakura en traje de colegiala-dice Naruto mientras graba con una cámara.

Yo preferiría no verlo-dice Sasuke mientras voltea la mirada lejos del escenario.

Se me olvido eres gay-dice Naruto.

No soy gay solo no me gusta los uniformes es todo-dice Sasuke.

Si claro-dice Naruto en lo sigue grabando.

Que problemático-dice Shikamaru en su estado "que problemático es la vida.

Si es problemático ¿porque lo esta grabando?-pregunta Chouji al ver a Shikamaru grabando con un celular.

Lo hago porque de seguro Ino querrá saber como lo hizo-dice Shikamaru un poco sonrojado

Si claro como no-dice Chouji.

Sakura:  
moriagari- morisagari-  
koishitari- mada naisho ni shitoite rinri-

Ino:  
amaenbou- youjinbou-  
tsuushinbo- cho-shikoite gyokusai 

Hinata:  
fundetta aitsu ni koyubi itaitte  
oogesa chira-ri kuro ni-hai

Tenten:  
zettaijan ryouikijan? namaashi tsurupika onedari dadada

Sakura:  
MON-MON mo-souden  
Let's go! piru shinden

Ino:  
YAI-YAI so-ranbushi  
What's up? Temptation

Hinata:  
oi! soushitsukan zenzen arubaito  
sagashitara mitsukatteto-zen

Tenten:  
jinsei marutto kenenna-shi 

Todas:  
yattemina!  
shinki ni neracchau nowa atashi no chousen  
sailor fuku kigaetemo atashi  
shuumatsu wa douyo?  
chira misenante arikitari!  
seifuku wa kantanyo rakuchin

fuusoku san metre dakitsuite ga manda gyu  
mune dokkin koshi zukkin I'm Sugar sugar S W E E T!!

Esto es mejor que una bailarina exótica-dice Kiba en lo que graba con su celular.

Talvez lamenta decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo contigo-dice Shino a Kiba mientras también graba la acción con una cámara(en serio de donde las sacaron).

Jajaja con esto tendré material de chantaje-dice Neji en lo que graba a Hinata.

Hey Neji eso no es muy juvenil-dice Lee.

Cállate o llamo a Tenten-dice Neji.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grita Lee mientras se pone en posición fetal.

Sabia que eso serviría-dice Neji en lo que sigue grabando.

Sakura:  
BON-BON MON-MON Day  
Let's get! Uh Uh Ah!

Ino:  
RAN-RAN chop chop kick  
Look up! Fu Fu Ho!

Hinata  
HI ! Education!! Love is ABC

Tenten:  
undakada- undakada- unyaunya  
harette horette hirenra- 

Todas:  
motteike!  
saigo ni waracchau nowa atashi no hazu  
sailor fuku dakara desu ketsuron  
getsuyoubi nanoni!  
kigen warui no dousuruyo?  
natsufuku ga iino desu kawaii

yapparine  
saigo ni waracchau nowa atashi no hazu  
sailor fuku dakara desu ketsuron

No puedo creer que las chicas estén haciendo ¿tu que crees querido?-pregunta Kurenai a Asuma.

Si lo que digas-dice Asuma mientras graba la actuación.

¡¡¡¿NO ESTARAS GRABANDO ESO VERDAD?¡¡¡-pregunta Kurenai.

No no como crees si saque la cámara para grabarte-dice Asuma.

¿En serio?-pregunta Kurenai.

Si mira quien es la estrella tu eres la estrella-dice Asuma en lo que graba a Kurenai

Que idiota-dicen Kakashi, Gai e Iruka al mismo tiempo.

aimai san cen sorya punitte koto kai ? wao!  
rappingu ga seifuku... yooshi furitte kotanai po.  
ganbaccha yacchaccha  
antokya-ppu & ja-ji de ha  
ase ase de suketara Darlin' darlin' A M U S E!!

Gracias esperemos que borren esas grabaciones o les Irán muy mal-dice Sakura en lo que van a cambiarse de ropa

Si como no-dicen todos los que grabaron.

Bien en lo que regresan diré que pasen...-dice el anfitrion.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos a los chicos haciendo algo parecido con todo y cosplay incluido jajaja espero sus comentarios


	19. Los chicos cantan con la voluntad

Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

Los chicos cantan con la voluntad

Bien en lo que regresan dire que pasen las siguientes personas: Naruto, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino y Lee.

Siiiii-dice Naruto muy emocionado.

Chouji deja de comer y vente que nos llaman-dice Shikamaru.

Ya voy ya voy-dice Chouji mientras termina de comer.

Hmmmm-gruñe Shino en lo que va al escenario.

Vamonos ya que me que quiero ir antes de que ella llegue-dice Lee.

Como sea-dice Neji en lo que va al escenario.

Asi los 6 llegan al escenario

Muy bien ya saben como es les damos una letra y vagan a cambiarse-dice el anfitrion

¿No nos pondran de colegialas verdad?-pregunta Naruto.

Claro que no quien quiere ver eso-dice el anfitrion en lo que se ve que las chicas que ya estan en sus lugares se ponen decepcionadas.

30 minutos despues

Muy bien empezemos a llamarlos primero que pase Naruto Uzumaki-dice el anfitrion

Asi aparece Naruto vestido con una playera amarilla con una camisa roja encima, unos shorts café, tenis rojos con naranja, una gorra café y unos googles encima de la gorra.

Me veo muy bien ¿verdad?-dice Naruto.

Como sea ahora que pase Shikamaru Nara-dice el anfitrion.

Asi aparece Shikamaru con una playera amarilla y un chaleco azul encima, unos pantalones negro, unos tenis blancos con azul y una paliacate azul enla cabeza.

Esto es muy problemático-dice Shikamaru.

Ya callate y ahora que pase Chouji Akimichi-dice el anfitrion

Asi aparece Chouji con una especie de jumpsuit(no se que sea eso en español) azul y unos tenis azules con amarillo.

¿Qué diablos es esto no tenian nada mejor?-dice Chouji muy enojado.

Callate era lo unico que te quedaba ahora que pase Shino Aburame-dice el anfitrion

Asi aparece Shino un poco sonrojado con una playera blanca, unos shorts amarillos, unos tenis blancos con verde y un sombrero naranja un poco inflado pero aun tiene sus lentes negros puestos.

Hmmmmm-dice Shino aun gruñendo un poco

Bien ahora que pase Rock Lee-dice el anfitrion.

Asi aparece Lee con una camiseta roja con una playera verde encima con unos pantalones crema y unos tenis negros con amarillo.

Esto no me gusta ya que mi traje verde es mi estilo-dice Lee

No es cierto ahora para finalizar que pase Neji Hyuuga-dice el anfitrion

No voy a pasar-dice Neji en el backstage.

Por favor si te ves lindo-dice el anfitrion.

Ok pero juro que te matare luego-dice Neji

Asi aparece Neji muy enojado ya que trae puesto una ombligera blanca con rayas azules, una falda violeta, un chaleco violeta, unos tenis blancos con violeta y un gorro violeta

¿Quién tuvo la maravillosa idea de ponerme ropa de mujer?-dice Neji en lo que el publico empieza a reirse como nunca habian reido en su vida.

Lo siento son ordenes de quien hizo estas peticiones(pero aun asi es muy gracioso)-dice el anfitrion mientras evita reirse.

Bien cuando acabe esto voy a matar a quien me hizo esto-dice Neji con cara de voy a vengarme y no es del ramo principal.

Asi se preparan para cantar mientas las mujeres ahora sacan las camaras y celulares(en serio ¿de donde salieron?).

With the Will de Wada Kouji

Naruto:

Kaze o ukete tatsu kewashii gake de wa

Jibun no yowasa bakari ga mieru ne

Shikamaru:

Demo donna pinchi mo haruka e toberu

Chansu ni mo kawaru Kiseki kakushi motteru

Chouji:

Densetsu ni wa musuu no hiiroo

Esoragoto to itterarenai

Todos:

Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa

Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda

Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai

Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to

Tabidate With the will

Al fin alguien le quito a Naruto ese estupido traje naranja al fin alguien hizo justicia-dice Sakura mientras graba a Sasuke ya que es lo unico que le interesa es el(no le importa lo emo-narcisista-gay).

¿No crees que eres un poco injusta?-pregunta Iruka a Sakura.

Claro que no ese traje naranja es lo peor que he visto en mi vida-dice Sakura.

Pero ni hablar de ese estupido traje rojo tuyo-dice Sasuke con su parte gay.

Buahhhhhhhh-empieza a llorar Sakura.

Ino veo que estas grabando a Shikamaru-dice Asuma que ve a Ino grabando a Shikamaru pero no a Chouji.

Eso no es cierto tambien estoy grabando al otro-dice Ino.

Si claro y yo salgo con Anko-dice Asuma.

¿QUÉ TU QUE CON QUIEN-dice Kurenai muy furiosa.

Eso no es cierto lo dije en broma-dice Asuma.

Mas te vale-dice Kurenai en lo que regresa a su lugar

Shino:

Niji o oikaketa tooi kioku no

Mujaki sa Doko de nakushita no daros

Lee:

Shitteru koto ga fueteku sono tabi

Akirameru koto o mi ni tsuketakunai ne

Neji:

Towa ni tsuzuku jibun no sutoorii

Unmei ni mo sakaratte yaru

Todos:

Toushi ni ima, akari o tomose Wakatte iru sa

Ichiban tegowai aite wa kokoro ni iru nda

Furimukanai Nigetari shinai

Tochuu no mama de me o sorashiteta yume e to

Tobi kome With the will

Jajajajaja Shino se ve muy gracioso con ese sombrero ¿verdad Hinata?-pregunta Kiba que no puede resistir reirse.

Si lo que tu digas-dice Hinata en lo que graba a Naruto con un celular y a Neji con otro celular para usarlo como material de chantaje.

Ehhhh de acuerdo(como diablos puede usar 2 celulares al mismo tiempo)-dice Kiba al ver a Hinata grabando con ambos celulares.

Lee se ve tan lindo con ese nuevo traje-dice Tenten.

CLARO QUE NO-dice Gai muy muy muy triste.

Callate a nadie le importa lo que digas-dice Tenten en lo apunta unas kunais hacia Gai.

Pero, pero de acuerdo-dice Gai.

Mas te vale-dice Tenten en lo que guarda las kunais

Todos:

Yuusha ni ima, iki o fuki kome Wakatte iru sa

Ichiban daiji na buki wa kokoro ni aru nda

Makerarenai Tsuyoku aritai

Kizu darake demo akogareteta mirai e to

Tabidate With the will

Gracias a todos-dicen los 6 tipos al acabar su cancion.

Les tengo una sorpresa se pueden quedar con la ropa nueva-dice el anfitrion.

Genial(al fin algo mas que esa ropa naranja)-dice Naruto muy animado.

Que problemático.dice Shikamaru(pues quien mas lo diria).

Esta ropa es muy gay-dice Chouji(eso si sorprende).

Bueno al menos no estoy vestido de mujer-dice Shino.

Hey ahora me voy a vengar de ti-dice Neji muy enojado.

¿Qué ahora te copias de Sasuke? Que poco original eres-dice Naruto.

Callate señor soy tan idiota y como solo pienso en ramen no me percato que Hinata me ama-dice Neji.

¿En serio me ama?-pregunta Naruto.

EN SERIO ERES UN IDIOTA-grita todo el publico excepto Hinata que se desmayo otra vez.

Bueno supongo que esto estara bien-dice Lee.

Muy bien ahora vayanse a sus lugares-dice el anfitrion.

Asi los chicos se van a sus lugares.

Muy bien ahora les presentare a la persona que hizo estas peticiones para que la intenten de matar-dice el anfitrion.

Asi un telon se levanta(de donde salio no se) y revela a...


	20. La teoría del invitado especial

Capitulo 20

**Ahora es momento de revelar quien fue quien sugiero las ultimas 2 canciones es hora de sorprenderlos**

Capitulo 20

La teoría del invitado especial

Muy bien ahora les presentare a la persona que hizo estas peticiones para que la intenten de matar-dice el anfitrión.

Así un telón se levanta(de donde salio no se) y revela a una pared de ladrillos.

Bueno al parecer nuestro invitado decidió irse a esconder ahorita lo traemos(y con suerte aun estaremos vivos), mientras tanto hagan lo que quieran-dice el anfitrión con un tono muy preocupado.

Así en lo que encontraban al invitado todos hacían sus cosas como Chouji seguía comiendo y viendo como Shikamaru se puso a dormir, Ino y Sakura están en una pelea por Sasuke mientras Sasuke sigue siendo un emo-narsicista-gay, Hinata sigue viendo a Naruto comiendo un tazón de ramen instantáneo y desmayándose mientras Kiba y Shino están detrás de ella para atraparla para que no caiga al suelo mientras Neji esta planeando como matar al invitado sin que nadie sospeche de el, Asuma y Kurenai se están besando mientras Iruka les dice que no lo hagan ya que hay niños en el lugar aunque no se percata de que Kakashi esta leyendo su libro.. Finalmente Gai intenta acercarse a Lee para darle un nuevo traje pero Tenten le lanza todo lo que pueda para evitar eso mientras esta con Lee sorpresivamente sin estar atado o amordazado

30 minutos después

Muy bien ya lo encontramos ahora develaremos quien es -dice el anfitrión que por alguna extraña razón se encuentra muy malherido.

¿Quién crees que sea?-pregunta Naruto.

Como diablos quiere que yo lo sepa-dice Sasuke

Pues como eres gay supuse que habrías oído algún chisme de quien seria-dice Naruto

Hey solo porque sea gay y no digo que lo sea no significa que chismee-dice Sasuke

Si claro(ya admítelo es tan claro como el agua)-dice Naruto

Bueno ahora tambores por favor-dice el anfitrión en lo que suenan unos tambores. El invitado especial es...

Así el telón sube y esta vez un joven pálido de pelo rojo, con ojeras o con sombra de ojos y con una cara que dice Me ves y te mato.

Así es si no se han dado cuenta el invitado es Gaara-dice el anfitrión.

Hola , como están pequeños insectos-dice Gaara.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grita todo el mundo.

Que tienen algún problema con eso-dice Gaara con un tono emo que ni Sasuke puede hacer.

No no hay ningún problema-dice el publico.

(Diablos porque tenia que ser el ahora no lo podré matar)-piensa Neji aun enojado.

¿En que estas pensando Neji?-pregunta Lee

No en nada(en que crees que pienso idiota cara de pavo)-dice Neji.

Ahhh de acuerdo-dice Lee.

Muy bien ahora para su deleite u odio Gaara nos cantara algo ¿verdad?-pregunta el anfitrión

Si -dice Gaara con un tono que da miedo con solo oírlo.

No se porque pero solo pensar en Gaara cantando me da escalofríos-dice Naruto.

Muy bien ahora elije tu canción-dice el anfitrion.

Como sea-dice Gaara.

A ver esta es aburrida, esta también, esta la odio, esta es para Naruto o sea idiota ohh aquí hay una-dice Gaara cuando al fin elije su canción.

Hey no soy un idiota-grita Naruto muy enojado.

Como sea-dice Gaara en lo que se prepara su canción.

Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis de Yoko Takahashi

zankoku na tenshi no you ni

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Pregunta ¿esto esta pasando para fortalecer los lazos entre Konoha y Suna verdad?-pregunta Shikamaru tan pronto empezó esto.

No no lo creo-responde Asuma.

Ahhh(entonces que alguien me explique que esta pasando aquí)-dice Shikamaru un poco confundido.

Ahhhhh que lindo se ve cuando esta confundido-dice Ino.

Lo sabia te gusta-dice Chouji que aun sigue comiendo.

Cállate bola de manteca-dice Ino muy sonrojada.

aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anata

sotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomi

dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru koto

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

¿Alguien no tiene el pequeño presentimiento de el emo ese sabe cantar?-dice Naruto.

Cállate o te matara tan pronto como acabe de cantar-dice Sasuke.

Déjalo así solo seremos tu y yo-dice Sakura.

Pero si el muere no habrá serie estupida-dice Kakashi.

Diablos creí que ya no tendríamos a Naruto por aquí-dice Sakura

zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuru

hosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedo

moshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Esto es genial-dice Shino.

Shino ¿Ahora eres emo o que?-pregunta Kiba sorprendido.

Claro que no primero preferirá ser un idiota como tu antes de ser emo-dice Shino muy enojado.

Ok... espera ¿ME LLAMASTE IDIOTA?-pregunta Kiba Muy enojado.

Claro que si y que vas a hacerme si no tienes a tu entupido perro-dice Shino.

Pues te golpeare señor sin mis insectos soy tan inútil como Ino-dice Kiba.

Ahora lo veras-dice Shino mientras se avienta a Kiba para pelearse.

Así ambos se ponen a pelear.

¡¡AHHHHHH NARUTO KUN!!-dice Hinata sin darse cuenta de que se están peleando sus compañeros.

hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiru

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

Todo el mundo aplaude después de la "interesante" actuación con miedo de que Gaara los mate.

Gracias supongo y espero que no estén aplaudiendo por miedo a que los mate-dice Gaara.

NO CLARO QUE NO QUIEN PENSARIA HACER ESO-dice todo el mundo muy preocupado.

Bueno como sea-dice Gaara como el buen emo que es.

Bien ¿Piensas quedarte a disfrutar el resto de la noche?-pregunta Naruto de manera inocente.

(QUE ESTA PENSANDO PARA EL DISFRUTAR ES MATAR A ALGUIEN)-piensa el resto de las personas.

No gracias este lugar es aburrido por favor hasta Kankuro y sus estupidos titeres son mas divertidos que esto y créeme que eso es aburrido-dice Gaara

(HEY NO SOMOS ABURRIDOS)-piensan muy enojados los demás.

Como sea ya me voy aunque debo admitir que esa pelea esta interesante-dice Gaara.

¿Qué pelea?-pregunta Naruto.

Esa en la que están ese tipo que parece emo y el chico que por alguna razón su estupido perro no esta con el-dice Gaara

Así todo el mundo voltea a ver la pelea entre Shino y Kiba.

Oigan chicos si no paran le diré a todo el mundo su secreto mas grande-dice Hinata a Shino y Kiba.

(Se atreverá a revelar de que soy un Fan de Harry Potter nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)-piensa Shino muy preocupado

(NO PUEDE SER LE DIRA A TODOS QUE EN REALIDAD ME GUSTAN LOS GATOS NOOOOOOOOOO)-piensa Kiba muy preocupado.

De acuerdo-dicen Shino y Kiba al mismo tiempo.

Ya acabo entonces ya me voy antes de que quiera matar a alguien-dice Gaara.

Así el se va de manera misteriosa(en realidad lo vinieron a recoger en un auto)(en serio no se de donde salio)

Bueno ya casi acaba la noche así que ¿quienes quieren pasar a una canción final?-pregunta el anfitrión

**Bueno en el siguiente capitulo veremos a 3 hombres cantando un ending de su propia serie esperen al siguiente capitulo**


End file.
